Mission of Magic
by zakii-chan
Summary: Ed visits Mustangs office expecting the usual boring mission. Instead, he's sent to a strange school to protect some boy his age. What could go wrong? rated T for some fighting later on, just to be safe. but that might change. NO PAIRINGS!
1. on a journey

**Hello everyone! Yay! My first story!!! Tell me if I screw this up please. No pairings, T for violence, blah, blah, blah. -–does happy dance--**

"Fullmetal, you've got a mission."

Ed glared at his superior. For no reason in particular. "Get on with it," he huffed.

Mustang unrolled a sheet of paper. "You will be going to a place called Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Be warned we don't know the exact location, but the Headmaster advises that you don't reveal your home country. So if anyone asks, you're from Germany."

Ed rolled his eyes. "And _why _am I doing this?" "To protect someone called Harry Potter." "Weird name," was all Ed said. Now it was Roy's turn to roll his eyes. "You're leaving tomorrow, Chibi." A vein popped in Ed's forehead. "WHO'RE YOU CALLIN' A PIPSQUEAK WHO'S SO TINY YOU NEED A MICROSCOPE TO SEE HIM?" He raged. Mustang laughed.

"Get packing, Fullmetal. You'll be there all year. Oh, and you can take along your brother too. Come back here tomorrow at noon, there will be someone waiting to transport you."

Ed walked to his hotel room, thinking. Suddenly it hit him; Mustang had said "Witchcraft and Wizardry!" Oo-kay then. Random much?

Ah well, he probably heard wrong. He opened his door. "Al, we're leaving tomorrow."

The huge suit of armor looked up from the table. "Why, Nii-san?" "We have an assignment," Ed replied. "We have to go to some school and protect some boy named Harry Potter." Al nodded.

"Okay. I'll pack stuff for you. Why don't you go eat some dinner?" Ed pondered that, then answered, much to his brothers surprise, "Nah, I'm too tired." And with that, he jumped (literally jumped) on the couch.

_**THE NEXT DAY……..**_

The next day (after Ed had eaten a huge breakfast) the brothers' headed to Mustangs office. "We're here!" Ed said, barging into the room.

There was an elderly man sitting there across from Mustang. "Why hello, you must be Edward. We will be leaving now, if you're ready."

Ed nodded and the man stood up.

"Oh, excuse me, I am Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts." He held out an arm. "Please take my arm; hold it tightly." Ed stuck out his tongue but did it anyway. Al did the same.

Then, the room was gone. Ed felt like he was in a box, being pushed in on all sides. Then, when he thought he would run out of breath, it stopped. They were in a completely different room.

Ed gasped greedily at the cool air around him, then looked at Al. But… Al wasn't there. In his place was a brown haired boy, looking around with puzzled hazel eyes.

Ed stared for a moment, then whispered, "Al?" the boy looked at him. "Nii-san?" Ed glomped his little brother. "AL! YOU'RE BACK!" Al looked himself over. He was wearing a black shirt similar to Ed's, only button down, black dress-like pants, black shoes (not elevator shoes) and a red jacket like Ed's.

"What… where… What… how… huh?" Ed stuttered. "Nii-san…" Al said slowly. "I think when we did… whatever we just did… I think that's how I got my body back!" Ed nodded, and suddenly realized Dumbledore was watching the whole thing.

Ed chose to ignore him and turned back to Al. "Maybe, without us noticing we passed through the Gate. We just moved really fast." Al nodded in agreement. "Although I still didn't see that thing you've talked about, the Truth." Ed laughed softly. "Good. But Al, you look your age! I thought that when you got your body back, you'd be 10 again. But you look 12!"

Then he turned back to Dumbledore. "Where are we?" Dumbledore smiled. "Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. And it is indeed, as you would put it, on the other side of the Gate."

**Yay! It's up! --does another happy dance--**


	2. talking hats and new friends

**Yay!!!!! 2****nd**** chapter's up~! I haven't gotten any reviews, --sigh—but this story has been favorited by ****Kuroki-Ryomi, who I am promoting to Sama****!!!! (Thank you, Kuroki-Ryomi-Sama!!!)**

** if you don't review, I don't write. If you do, I update and will give each of you virtual huggles. =)**

**

* * *

**

After Ed got over the initial shock of what the old man had said, he helped Al pull his hair into a short ponytail. Then they stood up.

"So, what are we supposed to do now?" Edward asked. The old man smiled. "I'll take you up to your temporary rooms. The students will be arriving tomorrow night and you will be sorted into your houses. We will provide your textbooks." The brothers followed Dumbledore out of the room and into another.

There were two beds with books piled on each. "I bid you a good night," Dumbledore said. "Please come to my office- the room you were just in – tomorrow morning." And he left the room. Ed and Al settled into bed.

* * *

The next morning they headed to Dumbledore's office as promised. He was waiting. "Good. Please have a seat and eat some breakfast." The brothers' sat down, looking for signs of food, but found none.

Nothing besides the platters and glasses in front of them. Suddenly, food appeared. Ed and Al exchanged shocked looks, but ate gratefully.

The old man watched them eat. When they finished, the plates cleaned themselves. "The students will be arriving in a few hours," Dumbledore said. "I would like you two to be sitting at the head tableuntil you're sorted. Then you'll sit with your house." The brothers nodded in unison and left the room.

* * *

At 7:00 that afternoon, the two Elric's sat at the Head Table as they watched the students flood into the Great Hall. Most of them looked older than them, but only one group looked as young as Al.

They received hundreds of stares. Then the doors opened and a huge group of kids slightly younger than Al walked in. they all looked extremely nervous, and were looking anywhere but up. (In other words, at the ground. =P)

Then they were lead to the front. An old lady walked to the front with a slip of paper and began calling names. Each time their name was called, a student would walk to the front and put on an old hat. "Abbott, Sarah!" A little girl walked up and put the hat on her head. Suddenly, a rip in the front opened up and… the hat spoke. "Hufflepuff!" it called.

Ed and Al exchanged looks again and watched as the ceremony continued. Finally they ended ("Zale, Mariah!") and Dumbledore walked to the front.

"I would like you to know that this year we will be hosting some very special guests. They will be participating in lessons, as well as assisting me in something special. But you do not need to know what that is. Now please welcome Mr. Edward Elric and Mr. Alphonse Elric!"

The two brothers stepped from their spots at the table and went to stand by Dumbledore. "They will be joining in the Third Year lessons, but first they must be sorted. Mr. Alphonse, you first please." Al nodded and sat on the stool.

He put the hat on, and after a moment it said, "Gryffindor!" he went to back to stand by his brother. Ed went next.

As soon as he put the hat on his head, he heard a voice. _Well, plenty of brain here, yes, you are much more knowledgeable than the average 13-year-old. You'd do great in Ravenclaw. But lots of courage also. You'll do whatever it takes to protect your little brother. Ah, your brother. I'm sure you don't want to be separated from him, _the hat mused. 'You bet I don't,' Ed thought harshly. _Fine, fine. Well, I've made my choice. _"GRYFFINDOR!" The hat called out, and the table 2nd to the left broke out cheering.

Ed went to stand by his brother. "Yes, wonderful. Now I want you to welcome the brothers and help them understand our ways here." Dumbledore said.

He motioned for the boys to go sit at the table. Reluctantly, they stepped of the 'stage' and towards the table. They took the first available space; across from a group of kids their age. They sat down quietly and began to eat.

"Hello, I'm Hermoine Granger," a girl with bushy brown hair said from across the table. "I'm Ron Weasley," a tall red head said. "Harry Potter," A black haired boy said. He looked at them oddly, like they were supposed to say something about it. Instead, Ed re-introduced them. "I'm Ed, and this is my brother Al." "Hi," Al said. "We're in the Third Year too," Hermoine said. Al smiled.

"Cool! Do you think you can show us around to the first few classes?" "Al, we can find them ourselves!" Ed hissed. "We can have help, Nii-san!" Al said.

He turned apologetically to the others. "Sorry about Nii-san. He can be stubborn and always lets his pride get in the way. I think it comes from being in the – HEY!"

Ed had nudged Al in the ribs. "Okay, we get it, I'm stubborn. Now, what's up with this school?" Ed said, changing the subject. "Um… what do you mean by that?"

Hermoine asked, frowning. Ed laughed. "Well, you can't seriously expect me to believe that magic is real!" he said. Al glared at him. "Nii-san, don't be mean!" Harry now frowned. "What are you doing here if you don't believe in magic?" he asked suspiciously.

"We're alchemists, not _magicians,_" Ed said, putting sarcastic emphasis on the last word. Hermoine gave a small gasp. "Alchemists? You mean like Nicholas Flamel? But you're way too young!"

Ed's face was filled with puzzlement. "Who's Nicholas Flamel? And we're not to young!" He added. "When we began studying it, I was five and Al here was 4!" Al blushed.

"But nii-san's always been better than me. He's known as a child prodigy…" Once again Ed cut him off by covering his mouth.

"Heh, um, no I'm not. He's just kidding." Ron rolled his eyes. "Then why are you so… like that? And you covered his mouth!" Ed rolled his eyes. "Okay, I'm a 'child prodigy.' But that's all you need to know."

Hermoine shrugged, then returned to the original conversation. "How can you be alchemists at your age though? And how can you _not_ know who Nicholas Flamel is!?"

""I give up; who is he?" Ed asked. Hermoine rolled her eyes and Harry and Ron groaned in unison.

"He's the one that created the philosophers stone!" (1)

Al and Ed gasped. "He did? But… I thought… the…" Ed stuttered, trailing off quickly before he gave something away.

"So what about this Flamel guy? Where is he?" He finally asked. "He's dead. He died when the stone was destroyed." Ed groaned.

"They destroyed the Stone?" he asked. "Is… there something wrong?" Harry asked uncertainly. "… Uh, no. Sorry, I just think the stone is, uh, really cool." Ed said feebly.

None of them bought it. "… Sure," Ron said. Then Ed started. "You said your name's Harry, right?" Ed asked. Harry nodded. "Why?" "Oh… Um, our uncles name is Harry," Ed said.

"Where are you from?" Hermoine asked. "Ames- Oh, um, Germany," Al said, looking at Ed for confirmation.

"Yup." "Where in Germany?" Hermoine asked. She sounded suspicious. "Um…" Ed quickly saved himself. "That's classified." "Mm Hm," Hermoine said, obviously unconvinced.

Ed frowned. "It's true!" Finally, dinner was over and they headed to the common room. "What about his name? Why did you act like that?" Al asked when they were out of earshot.

"That's the guy I was sent to protect," Ed replied quietly.

* * *

**1. 'kay, i'm American,(Sorcerer's Stone) but i think it would be easier if they called the stone the same thing. And plus, i have absolutely no clue why -and no offense meant- they felt the need to change the name.**

**One more shout out to Kuroki-Ryomi-Sama. **

**If you review, I'll give you virtual hugs! Flames are excepted. I do own a fire extinguisher.**

**Ed: you do?**

**Me: um.. yeah.. somewhere in this house of mine...... i think**

**EDIT: okay guys, terribly sorry for not adding chapter 3. i have it all ready to go, it's just my computer won't save right. so it's THERE, but when i'm ready to put it on this site, it says it's not there. =P the computer is a baka.**

**EDIT 2: thanks everyone for your reviews and advice, i will put up chapter 3 as soon as my computer lets me.**


	3. IMPORTANT! SORRY!

I am so very, very, very, very sorry! T^T

First of all, let me tell you the reasons I haven't updated yet:

The Internet being evil and won't stay up long enough for me to get on here.

Microsoft Word being evil and not saving my documents right.

Millions of orchestra things. (Performing at 4 elem. Schools, solo ensemble, preparing for UIL, etc.)

My 13th B-day! Hooray!

Tons, tons, tons of schoolwork.

Horrible writers block.

And the next thing I'm gonna tell you:

Okay, I feel really bad saying this, because I got a lot more people clicking the story alert button on this measly little amateur story. Thank you so much for doing that, and reviewing, and being so kind, but….

I'm discontinuing this story. So sorry! But I just can't, to save my life, think of a good way to continue and end this story. It's just not working out how I had planned.

BUT!!!!!!!!

In good news, I am RE-DOING it!!! It will be way different than this one, but it'll hopefully be better.

I also am not doing it on this account, for reasons that would take too long to explain. So, you can find my new one at: Mosspool. That's my new account. ^^

Once again, I'm so sorry! I'll have chapter one of the new version at Mosspool very soon, tonight or tomorrow.

I'm REALLY SORRY!!!!!!


End file.
